


You are perfection,My only direction.

by BitterBrooklynStreets



Category: Earthfall Series-Mark Walden
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, No Spoilers, Swearing, fletcher lives !!, i just love them both sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/pseuds/BitterBrooklynStreets
Relationships: Iain Stirling/Oliver Fletcher
Kudos: 2





	You are perfection,My only direction.

“You look like you haven’t slept in awhile”  
Stirling’s head shot up at this,ice blue eyes narrowed.   
“Excuse me?”  
“All i said” Came the calmed reply. “Was how tired you looked”  
The scotsman glared at the figure of the man leant against the wall.  
“Mind your own business” He mumbled,Looking back down at his sheet of orbital trajectories.  
Fletcher shrugged and came to sit down. “You do realise this is my office,Right?”  
The shorter man nodded and smiled. “Yes,But its mine now”

“Is it?” The cockney purred,Honey dripping from his words.   
“Yes.” The scotsman snapped,Tone changing before he swallowed. Leaning to rub sleep from his eyes as he looked down.  
Neither of them said anything for a few minutes,Fletcher watching Stirling sort out the desk before he finally spoke up again.  
“Why do you care?”  
“Sorry..?”  
“You’re such a selfish asshole,and with all the shit you’ve done...You still care about me”  
The Scotsman’s tone was wary now,His eyes glimmering with distrust.

Fletcher laughed. “Someone’s gotta! Seeing as Jackson bit the dust”  
Wrong move.  
100% Wrong move.  
Stirling stood up. Clearly upset about this.  
“I need to have a smoke” he muttered,Quickly pulling on his jacket as turning his head away.  
“A-ah,No,Iain” Fletcher started before he watched the shorter male leave the room. Cursing himself out before he ran after him.

The air outside was cold,Stars that looked like someone had just blown glitter into the air hung in the sky. If it was a different situation,He’d probably admire the work.

But now (He figured) was NOT the time to admire the scenery.  
“You wanna know why i care about you?”  
“Fuck off”  
The younger male sighed and ran his fingers through his hair,Tugging on it a bit before pulling Stirling closer towards him-Hanging on when he tried to squirm out of his grip.

“I’ll tell you why,Because you are kind and forgiving and so damn selfless. You left the foundation to make everything better,For everyone else. You’re also incredibly attractive and i think I might just be in love with you-“ he cut himself off with a gasp,Letting the scotsman slip out of his grip.

and as the biochemist started to pad away,Back turned-Desperately trying to ignore what fletcher said,He could still feel himself being watched  
Being watched with those dangerous but deep honey brown eyes.  
Oh how weak he was for those eyes.  
“On purpose?” He queried softly,accent softened from years of travelling countless countries and cities. Countless towns in an attempt to escape the demons that chased him wherever he went.  
“Yes” The man replied back,A smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “Always on purpose”  
The shorter man turned around,Tears threatening to spill down his face.  
“You’re still an asshole,And i still fucking despise you”  
“Oh,My dear,I’m well aware of this” The cockney replied,Keeping his trenchcoat wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep from the icy air.  
Stirling blinked and walked forwards several paces.  
“But,I guess. You’re my asshole..” he muttered,Face burning a dark crimson colour.  
“Perfectly fine with me”The taller man smirked.  
And before he could even open his mouth again,The scotsman was being pulled in by his tie.

And then they kissed,Underneath the stars. In view of the london skyline.   
And for once,In midst of all the chaos,Everything was okay.


End file.
